


Southside Preferences

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, mixed stories, riverdale preferences, serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: each chapter is a different topic with mixed stories forsweet pea x readerfangs x readerfp x readerjughead x readerC1 how you metC2 he says i love youC3 he gets jealousC4 y/n gets jealous





	1. how you met....

How you met…  
…sweet pea - Whyte wyrm  
Your mother had decided to move to Riverdale, however the private school you were currently at didn’t finish for another month. After days of arguing your mother moved with your sister, allowing you to stay with a friend finishing up the school year. 

The drive to Riverdale had been exhausting, you needed a drink and directions. Pulling up to a small town biker bar you grabbed your purse and walked into the bar. Almost everybody inside wear the same black leather jacket with South side serpent’s on the back. You walked to the bar ordering your drink, paying and tipping the barman you turned on your stool too look around. 

“I think your a little lost” a voice next to you said. Looking your taken back by the handsome stranger. He was tall, really tall thick jet black hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. “and what make you think I’m lost?” you ask with a flirty smile. 

“because hot, classy girls like you don’t come here by choice” he said smirking at you, not taking his eyes from yours. “who says I’m classy” you wink at him. “I’m looking for the Pembroke hotel, you know it?” you say. His smile grew, “you want the north side of Riverdale your on the wrong side of the tracks” he informs you teasingly telling about the good and bad side. Rolling your eyes finished your drink “think you can help a girl out with directions, my mother’s lead me to a trailer park” you laugh. 

He looks at you “I can but only if you let me buy you a drink and maybe take you one night” he asked. You loved how forward he was, the way oozed with confidence “yeah I’ll have that drink now, and a night out sure, i need something to do in this boring town” you joke making him smile at you.

"the name’s sweet pea by the way“ he said gilding out his hand. You take it "y/n” you say back smiling and giggling like an idiot when he kissed your knuckles. For the rest of the night you and he spoke about everything and nothing, maybe it was worth moving and meeting the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

 

 

…fangs -school  
I refused to do PE I hated the lesson and always accidentally on purpose left my kit at home. After refusing to wear a school provided one the teacher sent you out the lesson to detention. You walked into the library, putting your note from the gym teacher to Weatherbee. He shook his head at you telling you to go find a seat. 

After 15 boring long minutes, Mr weatherbee’s assistant came in calling him out. “I want the pair of you to stay seat don’t move, this is still detention” he said walking out. 

When the door closed you took out your phone playing a silly game to kill time. The boy behind you was one of the new south side students, he was gorgeous, his hair eyes skin tone, everything about was breathtaking. his form of entertainment was throwing paper balls into the bin on the other side of the room.

You stopped playing your game watching him play his, he’d get the bin every shot. “wanna go?” he said noticing your interest. You took the ball completely missing the bin, feeling embarrassed. He laughed screwing up another paper ball “ here like this” he said placing the ball in your hand. He moved your arm with his “aim then let go” he said pushing your arm forward. The ball went in, you squealed happy you’d done it. “so what are you in here for?” you asked. He put his hands on his flannel shirt pulling it a little “you?” he asked. You laughed “same, I wouldn’t wear a lost and found gym kit” you answer you both start laughing.

“I’m y/n, what’s your name?” you asked “Fogarty, but you can call me fangs” he said. For the rest of detention you both had a mini game of paper basketball. Fangs letting you with “so when we get out here wanna go get a milkshake?” you ask him. Fangs looks at you “I’d like that a lot”

 

…Fp Jones - pops

You sat in the corner booth looking over the menu. You hadn’t lived there long but was slowly starting to get to know everyone.   
A new man walked in, wearing a pops uniform, he had a devilish smile and hypnotic eyes. You’d not seen him before but definitely wouldn’t mind seeing more if him. 

He came over smiling asking to take your order. After ordering, fries and burgers he went back to the counter flashing you a smile to make you giddy.   
You couldn’t help but watch him as he worked. Taking milkshakes and burgers to a group of teens, your eyes followed him. He caught you looking when he wiped a table down, flashing you a wink that made your heart race. His eyes where locked on your as he started walking to your table. 

Cheryl blossom your full of herself neighbour, who you already hadn’t had the best experience with pushed her milkshake onto the floor. “clean that up pleb, just like you did my brother’s blood” she said. You watched him sigh and start to clean the spilt drinks, this was when you worked out who he was, fp Jones and the murder of Jason blossom was still a hot topic on the rumour vines when you moved here. However this was the first time you’d actually seen the famous serpent. 

He looked at you as he stood up, this time the smiley flirty face was sadden and ashamed. You don’t know why you done it maybe to show Cheryl up who was now laughing with her friends.   
Walking to their table you smile at Fp “hey Cheryl bomb-bitch, wasn’t it your father who actually spilt that blood, and couldn’t clean his own mess, looks like the maple doesn’t fall far from the tree” you said full with attitude. She quickly got her things and friends leaving, giving you her best death stir. 

FP smiled at you, “you didn’t have to do that but thanks” he said honestly. “you worry about any excuse to knock her down a peg or two” you joked. “well what can I get you, on the house” he said. You ordered a coffee “I’m y/n” you say taking the paper cup “pretty name y/n, fp Jones” he said. You smiled walking to the door “well I hope to see you around Jones” you smirked,like like it was nothing knowing you’d definitely becoming back soon to see him again. FP laughed already completely taken by the new customer thinking of a way to ask her out when she came back. 

 

 

…Jughead- drive in   
Jughead came back to the twilight drive, after being at pops with Archie. He was looking forward to going straight to bed when he got in.  
A sound of off key singing caught his attention, he looked around not seeing anything at first. He walked more into the car park seeing a girl laying on the ground. He was about to go and tell her to move but when he looked into her y/e/c eyes he stopped in tracks.She was beautiful but looked like she had been crying. He coughed to make himself known as she looked up embarrassed. 

You saw Jughead chuckling making you smile back. “hi” you say staggering to your feet almost falling into him. Looking into his eyes “hi, I’m jughead” he almost whispered, “y/n”. He grabbed you before you fell backwards taking the bottle of alcohol from your hand. “I think you’ve had enough of that” he laughed. He leading you to the projection building.

Once inside he offered you a coffee to help sober you up. “thanks” you mumble “no problem, want me to walk you home after that” he asked in the sweetest manner. You shook your head “no, I can’t go home I had a fight with my mum, she kicked me out” you sadly tell him. “well you can stay here if you want” he said pointing around the small room. 

“you live here?” you ask him kind of impressed he lived at your favourite childhood then teen hangout. “yeah, I kinda can’t go home too” he laughed for the rest of the night you sat talking movies and novels.


	2. He says I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet pea and you  
> fangs and you   
> fp jones and you  
> jughead and you

sweet pea   
It was the night of the fight started by Archie Andrew’s and sweet pea. Serpent and bulldogs gathered in the rain at Sweetwater River for the showdown.   
Sweet pea had tried to keep you out of his serpent lifestyle, not wanting to get you mixed up in something that could land you into trouble. He sat in the Whyte Wyrm texting you, slightly bending the truth saying he had things he needed to sort out with the serpents. You replied back it was okay you had the night shift at pops so probably wouldn’t see him tonight anyway. Sweet pea smiled if y/n was working she wouldn’t be involved in anything he was about to do. Grabbing his jacket he leads a group of serpent’s out of the bar to the house of Archie Andrew’s. 

You stepped out of the diner for your break, coffee in one hand your phone in the other. Calling sweet pea, you heard the sirens in the background, what’s going on in this town now? You thought as the ringing continues. Putting the phone down you frowned it wasn’t like sweets to not answer your call, maybe he’s still with the serpent’s and can’t talk you think you yourself. 

You sat on the wall under a bit of shelter from the rain, sipping your coffee, trying sweet pea again but still no answer, after five minutes you stood up to go back inside the cold getting the better if you. A noise behind you made you jump, you heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind you. Spinning around ready to throw your now warm coffee at whoever was creeping around the alleyway. “sweet pea what the heck, I almost swilled you” you say to him calming down from your mini heart attack. 

Sweet pea staggered a little into the light, seeing his face you dropped the cup and ran to him. “Omg sweets are you okay? What happened?” you ask him leading him into pops. He followed you in not answering, going into the bathroom to clean himself up a bit.

While sweet pea was in there, sheriff Keller came in looking quite stressed. “everything okay sheriff?” you asked as he came to the counter. You grabbed a cup and started to pour him coffee “busy night” he rolling his eyes, putting his hand up refusing the caffeine “still going, I only came in here to see if any of the stray serpent’s or bulldogs where in here?” he said. 

 

Before you could do it say anything sweet pea walked out the bathroom “you stop right there” the sheriff shouted taking out a set of handcuffs, sweet pea looked around of a place to run. “wait sheriff what are you doing?” you say stepping in between the both of them. “y/n move out the way he’s under arrest for fighting!” he said trying to walk past you. “he didn’t do anything he’s been here with me for the past 3 hours, the only criminal thing he’s done is his terrible chat up lines” you say lying for sweet pea. 

 

Both the sheriff and sweet pea looked at you surprisingly “he’s really been here with you? Then how do you explain the fact he looks like he’s just stepped out of a boxing ring?” the sheriff asked still spectacle “yes he’s been asking me out for hours but I’m making him stew after he promised me he wouldn’t fight in school, and that a group of Ghoulies jumped him today. Isn’t that right sweet pea!” you say, with a look meaning agree with me and this isn’t over, making the serpent nod in agreement with you. 

 

Sheriff Keller looks at you both with crossed brows still not truly believing you" if you want me to I can call pop and get him to show you CCTV" you say knowing the sheriff would never wake pop Tate up. “no you’re an honest person y/n I trust you to tell the truth” he says walking out taking one last look at you both. Once he was gone and his car out if sight, sweet pea came and hugged you “I bloody love you” he said. “no you love that I’ve just stopped you getting arrested” you say back. Sweet Pea moves in front of you, making you look up at him “no y/n I mean it I really do love you, not many people would protect me like that” he says looking you in the eyes hoping you’d know he truly meant it. “well it’s a good job I love you too otherwise your ass would be in a cell and not here with me” you laugh. Sweet Pea kisses you telling you once more his love, he stayed at the dinner with you until your shift was over, walking you home. 

 

Fangs Fogarty

Your relationship with fangs had been amazing you loved everything about the big bad boy. However, that didn’t stop a niggling thought what if he didn’t love you back. 

The night had been amazing fangs had taken you to pops for milkshake and burgers before taking you on his bike back to the Whyte Wyrm where you’d laughed played pool most of the night. You stood outside of the wyrm with him waiting for your taxi home. Fangs had his arms around your waist while your palms rested on his chest. His lips leaving a trail of kisses along your neck, and that’s when you said it for the first time “I love you fangs” 

 

You felt him stiffen the second the words hit his ears, his kisses stopped as he looked at you. A smile on his face you thought he was going to say it back but he didn’t. His head moved closer to yours kissing your lips only pulling away when your taxi came. “call or text me, let me know when your home” he said opening the door for you. You smiled and nodded at him getting in the car once you got home you sent him a text telling him your home and going to bed. All night you couldn’t get your mind off how he didn’t say it back to you when you told him you loved him. 

 

The next day you went into school feeling sick and nervous about last night. You saw fangs laughing with the other serpents by their lockers like any other day. He didn’t come over to you when he saw you by your locker instead he went to the common room either his friends. This didn’t ease your feeling and neither did the rest of the day, you had math first lesson with fangs but he ditched the class. Turning to ask sweet pea where he was sweet pea just shrugged his shoulders also looking confused to his friend’s chose to ditch class. 

 

At lunch fangs sat with you, giving you a kiss as he said hello. “you okay baby?” he asked not seeing the usual smile you’d give him. “yes” you lied. The rest of the day you tried to avoid fangs, it was hard to look at him with your heart ached from the mixed thoughts. The rest of the afternoon you gut twisted replying that night outside the bar the blank awkward look on his face when you said the three little words to him and the sigh of relief as the taxi came.   
The over thinking got the better of you, you were going to just ask him and see why he didn’t say it. Walking past the classroom the serpent’s held their club in you heard fangs voice “honestly I couldn’t tell you what’s going on with her, she’s a northside princess, maybe it’s time end it” he said. 

 

Tears ran down your face as you ran through the hallway. Once inside the coach’s office, you balled your eyes out struggling to breathe. All you could think was you were right he didn’t love you, all you were to him was a bit of fun some north side princess to play with. It had been almost an hour before you left the office wiping your face you decided to keep the littlest bit of dignity you had left, you were going to end it first. 

 

You got home and got changed, finally finding the courage to text fangs can you meet meat thee park. We need to talk it’s important! Was all you put to him no babe or heart emojis. A few minutes later your phone buzzed back yes I’ll be there in half an hour, is everything okay he put back, you didn’t answer instead you took a deep breath getting your bag and headed to Pickens Park.   
Fangs was already there sat on his bike as you walked over. You could feel yourself shaking the closer you got. Closing your eyes you tried to calm yourself you had to do this. Fangs got off his bike smiling at you, he lifted his arms to hug you until he sees the saddened look you gave him. “you okay y/n?” he asked slowly. You shuck your head no, “I’m breaking up with you, it’s over” you say fast before you started to cry again. Fangs looked at you confused “hey wait, what do you mean its over?” he asked panic in his voice. “what I said fangs it’s over, I have to go” to say as a tear fills your eyes. 

 

You walked fast but fangs followed grabbing your arm gently “you can’t do this, you can’t say it’s over without a reason, please y/n what did I do wrong tell me how I can fix this” he said his eyes watery too. You didn’t know what to say so you went to walk away. “y/n please I love you don’t end this,” he said.   
You froze on the spot, your mind racing at his words, turning around you looked at him “what did you say?” Fang took a step closer “I said I love you” he said his fingers touching your clenched fist trying to make you open it and hold his hand. “then why did you say I was a north side princess and you were going to end us” you say trying not to be fooled again. Fangs looks confused at first then a realization hit him. “no baby you’ve gotten that wrong. I wasn’t talking about you actually sweet pea was bitching about that girl from the cheer team Tina or Gina whatever her name is. I swear baby I don’t want us to end” he says begging you to believe him. 

 

Letting it hit you that you’d gotten his conversation all wrong, you open your fist letting fangs take your hand. “and the other night outside the pub, I told you how I felt and you couldn’t wait to push me into that taxi” you asked. Fangs took a deep breath “I know I should have told you then but the truth is, well I freaked out. Anyone I’ve loved leaves my mum, my grandmother, even my sister slit town the second she could. I don’t know I just didn’t want you to leave me too” he said now looking at the floor. You cup his face “I’m sorry about your family and I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions too. I love you too” before you could say any more fangs cut you off “so does this mean we’re not over” he smirked. You squeezed his hand tighter “no we’re not over” you giggle “good” fangs answers kissing you. 

FPjones

You and FP had been at the Whyte wyrm most of the night. Fp had left you to attend a private meeting in his office with a few of his inner circle members. You had been sat at the bar talking with Toni while she was working. Your relationship with Fp had been a bit of a scandal when it became public, you were over 10 years younger than him and completely new to the bar and serpents. Some of the serpents didn’t trust you one in particular called Tasha always made sure you knew her thoughts. 

 

Today was no different, as you stood in mid conversation with Toni, Tasha walked over almost knocking you over. “well if it isn’t the world’s stupidest gold digger” she said looking at you, Rolling your eyes you refused to answer her. “really I don’t see what a stuck up bitch like you see’s in FP or should I say what he see’s in you really” she continues to say. Toni watches as you clench both your jaw and fists in an effort not to say anything back. After all, you’d promised Fp you’d not let her get to you anymore. 

 

You and Tasha had clashed the first time you met, Toni told you not to take it personally as Tasha has been crushing on Fp for a while but he’d never go with her. She hated how you’d been brought right into the gang without having to dance the serpent’s dance or any of the other tasks, it had gotten to the point where you didn’t want to go the Wyrm knowing it would end in a drunken argument with Tasha. Last time you and Tasha argued, it had gotten so bad you smacked her in the head with a pool cue. Fp had dragged you out of the bar although he was happy you’d handled yourself he was disappointed it was in his bar with his gang. You’d promised him you’d keep control of your anger in future. 

 

It had been working for a month, whenever Tasha you start making cracks at you and FP, he’d be there. To hold your hand or thigh under the table, tell you to ignore her or even tell her to go home and sober up. However tonight he was still in his meeting, and you only had your own self-control to stop you from doing something you’d regret later. 

 

Toni looked at Tasha after seeing your clenched hands, “not tonight Tash, leave the drama for closing time” she said trying to defuse the situation. Tasha just laughed looking at you “no drama coming from me topaz just telling it how it is” Tasha said smirking knowing she’s getting close to pushing your buttons. She wanted to push you till you snapped hoping to get you kicked out of the bar possibility barred and most of all out of FP Jones’s life. 

 

You had gone back to your conversation with Toni, “your so lucky you got Emancipation I wish I could” Toni said. “your uncle kick you out again?” you asked looking sad. Tasha scoffed “she only got it because her parents didn’t want much like everyone else she’s ever met” Tasha spat out. “excuse me” you spun around on the stool to face her. “so it’s not true your father left you a few years ago, running off leaving you alone with nothing in the middle of the night. You’re an unwanted fungus. The only reason your still here is because Fp likes having a pet. You think he’s in love with you, you’re wrong I bet he’s never even told you he loves you. Your not special he’s done this before, a lost vulnerable young girl looking for a daddy figure, someone who will open her legs for him, well until he gets bored and a new pet comes along. Everyone around here knows it and they all know he’ll drop you like every other person in your life has” she told you. 

 

You couldn’t control your anger anymore, you heard her words and snapped. You swung the bottle in your hand at her head, the sound of shattering glass and gasps filled the bar soon the scream and shouts out of Tasha as blood dripped down the side of her head. Tasha got up to hit your back, the serpent’s running to stop you both. Feeling someone grab your hips you turned on the spot smacking sweet pea in the nose with your elbow.   
The noise from the bar caught Fp’s attention, he walked out the door seeing his girlfriend fighting. He shouted as loud as he could over the crowd of people in his bar. Everyone stopped and looked at their boss as he walked down the stairs. You saw the look on his face, the way he looked at you, anger and disappointment. Before he got to the last step you bolted, taking if in tears to a storeroom in the back of the bar. 

 

You were still full of anger but not at Tasha more because what she said was true. Everyone had left you, your mother died, your father had run off leaving you homeless and by the look on Fp’s face, he was more than ready to leave you now. A few minutes I to your own mental breakdown of loss, the door opened. Fp walked in but you couldn’t look at him, “I’m sorry I went psycho on her I just snapped” you said low trying to walk past him to leave.   
Fp grabbed your arm to stop you going back out, you thought maybe it was just to stop you facing Tasha again. “let me go” you say pulling your sleeve from his grip. “no, because I know what she said and personally I think she deserved it” he smirked at you. “well she was right in what she said” you say low. “and it’s only a matter of time before you do to fp, I saw that not again look you gave me I know I’m just a handful of trouble you’ll get too bored or pissed off with me soon and leave me too” you say trying to hold back the tears forming in your eyes.   
Fp pulled you close to his chest, he knew you held a lot of self-doubts but he always believed you knew how he felt about you, now he wasn’t so sure and needed to make you see the truth. “y/n look at me” he said, his eyes burning into yours. “I love you! You’re everything to me and with your lively personality how can I get bored with you. I promise you I’m not leaving you y/n I love you” he said slamming his lips to yours, trying to prove his love through actions as well as words. He pulled back and rested his head on your “I know you believe everyone leaves you but I won’t” he says again thinking if he keeps telling you you’ll believe him. You smile at him “I know and I love you too FP you say. He smirks "come let’s go home,” he says leading you out the door. 

 

Jughead Jones 

You and Jughead had been dating three months now, for the first time things were looking bright for jug. His dad was out of prison and they were finally living together as father and son at last. He was going back to north side high with his old friends and some new ones from the serpents. Yes, everything was looking good for him. You, on the other hand, wasn’t so good, after the drive-in closed you had stayed at a friend’s house until you and your mum started talking again and she let you back inside. However, the peace in the y/l/n household only lasted a few weeks and again you found yourself kicked out of your home. You didn’t tell Jughead what had happened with your mum, he’d just gotten his own life back on track. You stayed at the school, mentally thanking your boyfriend for the idea. It had worked for 2 weeks you had fooled everyone you weren’t homeless, but it didn’t take long for Jughead to notice.   
It was late and you had all been on pops fangs and Kevin had left early, everyone knew why their new relationship wasn’t exactly a school secret. Betty, Archie, and Veronica had left not long after leaving you Toni Cheryl and Jughead. You were next to go after Jughead had said he was staying until his dad’s shift had finished. You didn’t want him to say he’d walk you home so left while he’d gone the bathroom.   
Jughead and FP left not long after, passing Riverdale high Jug saw y/n climbing through an open window. He told his dad to stop the car getting out to follow you. He climbed through the same window you had looking around the maths classroom not seeing you in there. Next, he walked the halls noticing a cleaning cupboard door open. Inside he saw your stuff, a bag of clothes, sleeping bag your journal. He knew you were living here he just didn’t know why you hadn’t told him.   
You got out if the shower in the girls dressing room changing into a pair of pajamas heading back to your temporary bedroom. You screamed when you saw Jughead sat on your sleeping bag. You looked at him with a mix of terror and shame, you knew he would ask the questions you want to answer. Jughead looked at you as you sat next to him, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he spoke first “what are you doing here?” he asked although he knew the answer. “school sleepover isn’t it obvious” you joked back, Jughead only rolling his eyes to your sarcasm and realism.   
You took the towel started rubbing it through your hair. Jughead didn’t say anything just watched you while working out his next question. “you shouldn’t be here Juggy” you said your back turned to him while you Find your hairbrush. “neither should you, yet here we both are” he quickly answered. You turned to give him a haha not amused look, “seriously y/n why didn’t you tell me today, your mum kicked you out again?” he said touching your arm to stop you brushing your hair and look at him.   
You took a small breath of relief, he thought today was the day you’d been kicked out instead of last week. “it’s only for tonight she’ll let me back in tomorrow” you lie knowing you’d told yourself that same lie every night you’d slept here. Trying to take awake the awkwardness of the situation and the increasing shame you felt you smile at him. “you hungry, there are cupcakes in the staff room” you smile running out of the cupboard, Jug shaking his head knowing your diversion tactics got up and followed you. Once he got inside you looked at him with a big smile “here you go” you say handing him the sweet treat, licking the frosting from your own.   
You turned to the fridge looking for something cold and fizzy to drink, Jughead set his cake down on the table. He walked to you “y/n stop avoiding this, how come she kicked you out this time” he said pulling to the table in the middle of the room. “I don’t know” you say shrugging your shoulders “we argued at breakfast when I got home from school she told me I wasn’t allowed in to find somewhere else to go” you told him, it wasn’t a lie it’s what happened only it didn’t happen this morning like he believed. “you could have come to me! stayed with me!” he told you, you smiled at his sweetness “juggy this isn’t like last time when we had the drive in you live with your dad now, I don’t think after everything you boys have been through he’d appreciate a random house guest, plus it’s only for tonight” you try reason with him. He looked like he was about to say something else when you got up “it’s one night! Hey, why don’t we reminisce the drive-in days” you joked heading to the cupboards “you head back to the cleaners room I’ll get drinks, I know miss Wells had a few cans of Pepsi stored in here” you say. Jughead wasn’t sure knowing it’s just another way for you to avoid talking agreed to stay the night with you.   
Returning to the room you’d been staying in you see Jughead had your laptop set up, no doubt finding a movie for you both to watch. You got in the sleeping bag with Jughead as he pressed play on y/f/m. You were halfway through the movie when you sat up to get a drink, “here want one I found where Mrs. Wells hides her soda a few nights ago” you laughed until Jughead looked at you confused. Closing your eyes and huffing you’d realized your mistake.   
“A few days ago?” he asked lifting his eyebrows into his beanie. Biting your lip you looked down nodding yes. Jughead grabbed your hand “y/n how long have you been here really?” he asked in a soft tone, the kind you were avoiding sympathy. “almost two weeks” you answer feeling nothing but shame self-hatred. Jugs hand squeezes yours tighter “why didn’t you come to me I could have helped you.” you took a deep breath before answering “because it’s not a few months ago when we had the drive in to play house in Juggy. You’re finally in a good place now with your dad and school. I didn’t want to drag you down with me. I’m a loser even my own mum wants nothing to do with me. Soon you will see I’m a loser too and want me to go” by the time you finished talking the tears you’d kept inside finally came pouring out. Jughead wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. “shh y/n your mum is well frankly a bitch and who cares if people think you’re a loser because guess what I’m a weirdo and this weirdo loves you” he said. Your eyes lift up to meet his gaze a smile forms in the corners of your lips “I love you too baby” you say as he kisses you. After a small make out session you both cuddled up returning to the movie. “first thing in the morning we’re getting your stuff out of here and your coming to stay with me” jughead told you “and then we’ll speak to my dad about sorting you a trailer to live in, so you never have to go to your mums again” he told you as you started to fall asleep in his arms. Yep, things were bad for you at the moment but after tonight they were starting to look good again.


	3. He gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet pea   
> fang   
> fp  
> jughead

Sweet pea - random serpent  
sweet pea was a jealous person, your neck would always be coated in bite marks from him, he’d always put his serpent jacket on you in school or in the bar.

tonight was no different as soon as you got off his bike, you could feel the warmth of his jacket over your shoulders. once inside you got your drinks from the bar then went and sat with Toni and Fangs. Sweet Pea had started playing pool and you grew bored after an hour of watching him win. “hey baby come have a drink with me you’ve been playing for ages let someone else win for a change” you asked him. “I will just one more game” he said kissing your head. The same thing he said 3 games ago. 

You went to the bar, ordering another drink. One of the newbie serpent’s came and stood next to you smiling when you looked at him. “hi beautiful” he said in a smooth voice. You rolled your eyes at him at first paying for your drink. “so what’s a girl like you sitting all alone for” he said. You turned to him “I have a boyfriend you know” you say. “well I don’t that giant moron deserves you” he argued back. You rolled your eyes again telling him to piss off, looking you see sweet pea looking over at you as he sets the table up for another game. 

“maybe you should take me up on my offer I can show you a better time than sweet pea ever could look he’s not even bothered we’re talking” he said putting his arm around your waist. You try to step out of his hold but the grip was too tight, before you could do anything the guys hand was ripped from your side, Sweet pea stood towering over him. 

“get your hands off my girl” he said through clenched teeth. You knew the look he was giving, his jealous someone is near you look. The other serpent started to laugh, “she didn’t look like your girl sitting her alone paying more attention to me than you because you cant tear yourself away from the pool table" 

You groaned as sweet pea growled you already knew what sweet pea was going to do. Within a blink of an eyes sweet pea and the serpent where both fighting. You started screaming for him to stop, you hated him fighting getting hurt. FP and tall boy dragged them both outside you ran after them, sweet pea had a split lip, where as the other guy looked like he’d just stepped out of a boxing ring, he had blood dripping from his eye where sweet pea had landed a few hard punches. 

Once fp stopped the fight you grabbed sweet pea dragging him back inside to the back room to clean up his face and hand. The silence was uncomfortable at first, you were mad he’d started another fight over nothing and he was a mix of still angry and guilty for upsetting you. You took a damp cloth, cleaning the blood from his lip and chin. Sweet pea grabbed your hand stopping you "I’m sorry y/n” he said looking down. “I know you hate me fighting and how jealous I get, but I couldn’t help it when I saw that creep put his hands on you and then how he said you was giving him attention, I know it wasn’t true I seen you try to move but my brain just saw red and I went for him. I’m sorry and I’m sorry for not giving you mt attention when you asked for it” he said. 

You smiled at him lifting his head so his eyes met yours, “I don’t like you fighting I don’t like seeing you bleeding or the thought that you’ll get arrested because of it. I don’t care about you getting jealous, if I’m honest it’s kind of hot watching you get all possessive over me” you teased. Sweet peas face lit up at your words pulling you closer to him as he kissed you. He kissed you rough and hard you could taste the blood still on his lips, it not putting you off one bit. “I love you y/n and I mean it I’m sorry” he said holding you tight. You shook your head smiling “I love you too now let me patch you up and we can go home then you can truly show me how sorry you are” you say with a kiss.

 

Fangs Fogarty - Reggie Mantle  
Fangs was never a jealous person, he never had a problem with you hanging out with any of the guys down the pub or around Southside high. However since the school merge something was different. 

Fangs stood in the locker room getting changed after gym lesson. On the other side of the room behind some lockers he overhead a conversation that sparked the serpent’s jealousy. 

Archie, Chuck and Reggie where all on the other side of the lockers talking about his girlfriend y/n. “anyone seen the ass on that new girl what’s her name y/n?” Reggie asked, not knowing fangs was in the room. Fangs rolled his eyes at their comments not letting it bother him at first. 

“yes she’s hot, but isn’t she with that serpent?” chuck asked Reggie. Reggie laughed “she was, but give it a week and she’ll be mine, I’ll take her from that snake” before fangs could go round the coach came in calling everyone out the locker room. 

Fangs stayed back to calm his anger a little, he knew you hated him fighting especially if it was about you. Once he’d packed his bag he went out to find you. In the hallway he saw you with Reggie, seeing nothing but red he stormed over “y/n were going, you ready” he snapped not taking his eyes from Reggie. You looked confused at his behaviour but let it go smiling saying your coming now.   
Reggie stopped you from passing and grabbed your hand bringing it to his lips “it was nice to meet you probably y/n” he said kissing your knuckles. Out of nowhere fangs pushed him into the wall “don’t you dare touch her, she’s mine and always will be” fangs screamed at Reggie. 

Reggie steadied himself, all eyes in the hallway now looking at you. “little possessive there Fogarty, if you don’t want to be a belonging sweetheart you know where I am” Reggie said leaning in to kiss your cheek. You frowned moving out the way of his advances, Fangs brought up his arm punching Reggie in the face “I said don’t fucking touch her” he screamed again. Sweet pea and Jughead quickly ran through the gathering crowd to pull fangs away from Reggie. You ran out with them, once at your car you told sweet pea to take fangs bike home he wasn’t in the right mind set to drive. 

There was an uncomfortable silence driving back to his home. You couldn’t take it anymore, you knew the bulldogs and serpent’s fought but this was unusual for fangs. “so are you going to tell me what that was all about?” you ask in a slightly stern tone. Fangs tolled his eyes “nothing I just don’t like him at all” he said but you knew him better and that was a lie. “nothing? Come on babe I know something happened you don’t go around punching guys for talking to me?” you said not taking your eyes off the road. 

Fangs sighed, “something he said after gym, how you have a great ass and he was gonna take you away from me. It got to me, then I saw him flirting with you I just got….” he didn’t finish, he looked down feeling stupid.   
“you got jealous” you finished for him smiling that he was jealous and worried about losing you. “yeah something like that!” he answered. You reached over touching his leg “hey you don’t have to worry I’m not leaving you especially for someone like Reggie Mantle, and let him talk about my great ass, because your the only one who gets it” you winked at him. 

Fangs grabbed your steering wheel, making you pull over to the side of the road. Before you could ask him ‘what the hell?’ his lips crashed onto yours, his kiss was needy and full of love. When he pulled back “I love you y/n” he said looking into your eyes. Kissing him back “I love you too fangs, even more when you get all jealous” you smirked against his lips. 

 

Fp Jones - Hiram lodge  
The town had all been celebrating Pickens day and not being from Riverdale originally you didn’t understand the event. you had begged Fp to go all morning, wanting to go see what all the talk was about. after an hour of puppy dog eyes, kisses and promises of some extra affection later that night he finally gave in.

 

everyone from both north and south side of Riverdale was there, eating, drinking and dancing, a few of the local talented kids sang on a small stage. You walked round your arm linked with Fp’s, eating maple snow cones, to your surprise were actually tasty. You both laughed walking around the little stalls, playing games and trying different foods. FP had won you a small stuffed bear, kissing your saying anything for you. 

Fp had been pulled away by Jughead, you told him to go you wanted to watch Veronica and the pussycats sing. After a few minutes Hiram walked next to you, “she’s incredible isn’t she?” he said with a loving look cast upon his daughter. You smiled at his pride in his girl “she’s got a beautiful voice” you replied, still looking up at the band.

You and Hiram had dated years ago in university, long before he’d met Hermione. Out the corner of your eye you could see and feel Hiram looking you up and down “if I remember correctly you also have a pretty voice” he smirked making you giggle. 

“nice to see I can still make you laugh, you look beautiful when you do” he said smoothly, you laughed more “always the charmer Hiram” you said back hugging him hello. “you know how charming I can be” he said a little more flirty. You raised your eyebrows “are you flirting with me Mr lodge, what would your wife say” you joked, a sense of humour you and Hiram both sheared. “Only if it’s working” he joked both of you bust out laughing. 

Seconds later Fp was back, you didn’t know what he’d seen or heard but you knew he knew about your past with the handsome rich newcomer. Fps hands went around your waist from behind, he pulled you back flush with his body, placing a kiss on your neck. “everything okay baby?” he asked hugging you tight. 

Hiram’s smile dropped a little “I’m good enjoying Hiram’s daughter singing” you said, leaning into his arms. Hiram coughed to bring your attention back to him “so y/n you should come by one night have dinner with me, God knows how much I’ve missed your company” he smiled at you. You blushed thinking back to the company you and Hiram used to keep late nights alone. “I’ll think about Hiram” you say not wanting to be rude and say no. 

After the song finished Hiram went to congratulate his daughter, leaving you in Fp’s arms. “wanna head home soon” he asked not sounding to happy. You nodded following him back to his trailer. Once inside he grabbed your face placing a forceful kiss on your lips. 

When he pulled back you looked at him surprised “not that I’m complaining but what was that for, and the pda back at the park?” you asked wrapping your arms around his neck. “your not going to go to dinner with him are you?” fp asked instead of answering you. You brought your hand to his face rubbing your thumb along the stubble on his cheek. “no, I’m not especially of you don’t want me too” you said trying to reassure him. He looked down at the ground “I understand if you want to go. He’s good looking has a lot of money and power” fp said low. 

You lifted his head to make him look at you “he might be them things but he’s not you Jones, and he’ll never be you!” you say closing the small gap between you “I don’t want or will ever want him the way I want you fp, you fill me with love and excitement in ways no other man ever could. Now quit with the jealous thoughts and kiss Mr so I can show you who really has my heart” you say in an almost bossy tone. FP smirked thinking how did he find someone as good as you. Pulling your lips to his in a deep passionate kiss.   
Image

 

Jughead - Archie  
It took jughead a while to get over the fact his best friend kissed his girlfriend. He was thankful he had the serpent’s to loss himself in, that’s where he met you. You had been dating for a few months now, Jughead had gotten over Betty’s betrayal and was finally happy again.

 

Archie had a performance with pussycats, and you’d made jughead go saying he can’t lose his friendship over a girl nether of them were dating anymore. You both arrived at the town hall, finding Toni and Cheryl already there. The night had been going great, Jughead and Archie were like nothing had ever happened between them, laughing and joking over something only they understood. After Archie’s performance he pulled you to one side. “y/n I don’t know how to thank you enough for getting jug here to forgive me” he said engulfing you in a massive hug. 

Jughead noticed you had gone and went to look for you not liking what he found. Archie was stood against the wall talking with you, every now and then his hand touched your arm. Jughead’s fists balled in his hands as he watched you laugh with Archie like nothing happened before. When Archie hugged you that was it for Jughead. 

He walked up to Archie “I knew you couldn’t change, Archie Andrew’s dose what he want when he wants and thinks he’s in tiled to everything” Jughead snapped before walking out.   
You followed him out “ hey wait up” you shouted but he didn’t stop only telling you to leave him alone.

20 minutes later you arrive at his trailer. Opening the door not giving him the option to lock you out, you saw him pouring a drink. “so you get in a mood and pour a drink, looking a lot like your father there” you say taking a seat next to him, pulling the glass away from him. 

Jughead didn’t look up taking the bottle swigging from it. “just go y/n, I haven’t got the strength to go through all that again, just go to Archie like everyone else dose!” he said having another drink from the bottle. 

You quickly figured out he was jealous of you and Archie. Taking a drink out of the glass he’d poured, you looked at him. “so that’s what this is all about Archie” you said, Jughead didn’t answer. “look Juggy Archie’s well Archie he may be everything a Northside princess wants but that’s not who I am. The boys I love are weirdos, like ones who wear a stupid beanie, loves burgers and likes to write. So tell me Jughead Jones does that sound like Archie Andrew’s or does that sound like you. I’m not leaving you for him EVER! Even if you get jealous and push me away” you tell him. 

Jughead looks at you the truth hitting him you’d never leave him how stupid he was for even thinking it “how did I get so lucky finding you” he said wrapped his arms around you. “I don’t know maybe luck has nothing to do with it” you joked, Jughead pulled you onto his lap kissing you deeply, thinking from now on he wouldn’t let jealousy push you away again.


	4. y/n gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for sweet pea and fangs only

Sweet Pea x Reader  
Jealous of a random serpent  
In Southside high sweet pea was the prince of the serpents. Everybody knew sweet pea would be the next leader, so everyone sucked up to him, including the girls. Most of the time girls quickly learned you and sweets were together and back off. Well all except one, a girl called Jasmine who took any chance she got to flirt with your serpent. 

Tonight everyone was excited it was that time of the month new serpents were doing their final tasks 3 boys from school had just ran the gauntlet and you were all going back the Whyte wyrm to celebrate. 

Jasmine had been trying to get sweet peas attention and it was starting to annoy you. She was all over him while playing pool, you couldn’t do much while working. Hogeye had already warned you about spending too much time socialising instead of working. Now you only could only watch as she stretched over the table to take her shot giving sweet pea a clear view of her thong.

You growled watching her, feeling your blood boil. You must have been loud because Toni, turned to see what you were looking at. “don’t let her get to you y/n. She’s just being desperate.” Toni joked. You laughed but deep down you still hated her. To your joy Tallboy came over and whispered in her ear, she dropped her cue and followed the older serpent. 

Not long later the music turned off and the chatter in the bar almost silenced. Fp got up on stage, a few whistles from the crowd to support their leader. “As you all know the boys completed their initiation, now it’s time for the girls,” he said with a smile. Again the few woops and whistles came from serpents waiting for their show. 

The lights went down, spotlights shining on the stage making the pole sparkling. Music started as the first woman came out. she was in her mid-30s and looked like she’d done this before, pole dancing that was. You like everyone else in the bar was amazed by her moves, almost professional.

Next was the daughter of another serpent, she was timid and nervous but still stuck it out until the end of her song. You with everyone else cheered loud for her knowing it took a lot of guts to do, especially if you were shy.

Next out was Jasmine, your hands balled into fists as you saw her. You had forgotten she was dancing tonight. She came out swaying her hips more than normal and took hold of the mic. Jasmine coughed into getting everyone’s attention “I’ve been looking forward to this for so long. To join the serpents and I want to dedicate this dance to the sweetest serpent I know. This is for you Sp hope you enjoy.” she said before putting the mic down and nodding for the music to start. 

Toni spun to face you as soon as the words came out of Jasmine’s mouth,“ y/n ignore it, she’s trying to wind you up” Toni said. You nodded but certainly wasn’t going to ignore it. 

When she dropped her dress you looked over at sweet pea. He was stirring at her not blinking, his mouth hung open and the expression on his face was clear he was enjoying it. 

You had always felt hate towards jasmine. However seeing the was your boyfriend was right now, your felt something you’d never felt, hurt.   
You looked back at her seeing the way she has her eyes glued on sp smiling at him like he was hers. 

You couldn’t watch anymore feeling a mix of sick and rage. You turned around to Hogeye and told him you were taking your break. You went outside to clear your head, Toni following. She talked you into coming back inside, telling you “sweet pea was just a teenage lad, of course, he would look at a free show when it’s of offer” were her words. 

You went back behind the bar just as Jasmine’s dance ended. The cheer was loud and full of Whistles, sweet pea included. Taking a deep breath you tried to push down your feelings as sweet pea and fangs walked over. 

He smiled at you giving you a wink, you instantly smiled back not really wanting to be mad at him for doing what everyone else was. Jasmine came over wearing only her underwear she danced in and her new serpent jacket over her shoulders. 

 

“that was tiring, you barmaid get me a drink,” she said to you in the rudest way before turning to the boys. She looked at sweet pea “so did you like it, I did it just for you” she said. Sweet pea didn’t know how to answer. He looked at you then at fangs hoping one of you would speak instead. 

 

Fangs took the hint from his friend “that was incredible, couldn’t take my eyes off you Jas” fangs said. She moved a little trying to give sp a better view of her body. “well thank you, Fogerty, I aim to please” she said the last part flirty winking at sweet pea. 

 

Sweet Pea didn’t know where to look or what to say so just took a swig of his drink. Your rage was building and almost getting to breaking point at this point. Jasmine looked at you, a snarl on her face “excuse me but where is my drink and get one for this hot guy, well that’s if you can pour them before closing” she demanded. Then turned to the group “slow service tonight” she joked. 

 

This was it you snapped, “Hey Jasmine! Here’s your drink” you say loudly. As she looked at you, you throw the drink in her face. Jasmine screams as you walked out, hearing a chorus of laughter from fangs and Toni. 

 

You had only just left the car park when you heard sweet pea call out your name. You turned to see him running to catch up with you. Still feeling angry you didn’t want to face him or anyone right now, You turned and carried on walking away.   
“Y/n, wait up!” he shouted, you turned to face him. “leave me, alone sweets, I’m not in the mood!” you say walking away. Sweet grabbed you, stopping you going any further “not till you tell me what that was back there!” he said. 

 

You rolled your eyes, “nothing I’m just sick of jasmine and all her crap” you shout. Sweet pea rolled his eyes “you know what she’s like! She likes to be center of attention” sweet pea said not realizing his words made you feel angrier. “yeah she does. So why don’t you go back and give it to her, she sure had your attention during her dance” you spat back at him. 

 

Sweet Pea smirked, you saw him looking you up and down. You looked at him confused, a minute ago he was wary and defensive but now he stood cockily with a look you couldn’t read. “what! Why are you looking at me like that?” you asked frowning, your tone still angry. 

 

Sweet Pea laughed “nothing just thinking how sexy you look when you’re jealous,” he said stepping closer. “I’m not jealous” you lied flooding your arms over your chest looking away from him. 

 

Again he laughed as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I’m sorry for looking but you know she’s done nothing for me not the way you” he whispered in your ear. “damn I still think about your dance y/n, I swear gods honest truth no one looks better than you did on that stage,” he said kissing your neck.   
You knew he was telling you the truth, sweet pea could never lie to you, you knew all his tells. Turning around still pouting “I still don’t like her” you answer. 

Sweet Pea smiled “no one likes her, now let’s forget jasmine and go home and put that anger of yours to good use,” he said in a sultry tone, kissing you. You nodded walking back to the trailer park knowing no matter what sweet pea would always be yours. 

 

 

Fangs Fogarty  
Y/n jealous of Midge Klump

 

Fangs had gotten an assistant director job on the school play. Kevin Keller was putting on his unique version of Carrie the musical.

 

Fangs asked you to help knowing how good you were at theatre design and makeup. You couldn’t say no to him he was so excited about the whole show, and you had to admit Kevin’s vision sounded good. 

 

The happy feeling soon ended. Cheryl had been taken out the show after threats were made to the show. Midge, her understudy now becoming the star. Fangs had started spending more time with her, helping her learn her lines. 

 

You had sat with Toni and Cheryl for lunch every day this week because he’d was running lines with midge. Toni had also given you a lift home every day since fangs had started going to midges house after school too. He would always come and see you after but it wasn’t the same. He’d be tired and constantly talk about midge. 

 

Even when you were there, all his attention was on Midge. You were painting one of the screens to be used in Carrie’s home scenes. Kevin had called for a break while he took a call. You went to talk to fangs but he told you he couldn’t talk how he needed to focus his time on Midge. 

 

You hadn’t been jealous before or even thought it possible fangs would cheat on you. That was until Cheryl planted the seed on your head. You had been complaining to Toni that all fangs were talking about was the show and how good midge was gonna be playing Carrie. 

 

“well if you think they’re up to something, why don’t you go and see them at lunch. It’s what I would do if it looked like my girl was having an affair, and let’s be honest it certainly looks that way with how close the two have suddenly gotten, I’d certainly be jealous. Just the other day I spied with my little eye you bf and that amateur actress giggling over the same shake in pops” Cheryl said. 

 

Toni looked at Cheryl wide-eyed, you both knew Cheryl had a blunt way of saying things but that was harsh. “fangs wouldn’t cheat on y/n!” Toni told Cheryl with a look to say ‘shut up now’. She turned to you “y/n, he loves you, you know that right?” she said seeing the doubt in your face. 

 

Cheryl’s words had played in your head most of the first period. You wanted to believe Toni was right he wouldn’t do that to you but he hadn’t told you about being at pops with Midge. What other things haven’t he told you.   
After class you went to your locker, you saw midge and fangs by her locker. You saw her hug him, he didn’t hug her back but smiled at her. You turned around and forgot about to your locker all you could think is Cheryl was right they were having an affair. 

 

The next class you had with fangs. Your heart raced and you felt sick to your stomach when fangs walked in. He smiled at you going to kiss you but you turned your head so he kissed your cheek. He looked at you confused “you okay?” he asked. 

 

You didn’t look at him focusing on your book “I’m fine!” you said back not waiting to get into this conversation in the middle of class. “you sure?” he asked unconvinced of your answer. Finally, you turned to look at him “yeah I just want to concentrate on this class before I fail it” you say trying to keep your tone normal. 

 

During the class, you could hear him giggling to text and texting back with a smile. When you looked over at his phone you saw the messages were from midge. One you read over his shoulder made you feel sicker than you already did, saying, can’t wait to see you at dinner, and I’ll miss our lunches and rehearsals when the play is over. Maybe we can still hook up. 

 

When the class ended you got up and out as fast as you could. One so fangs didn’t ask about your off behavior and two so you didn’t start to cry in front of him or any other student. 

 

Toni stopped you seeing the hurt in your eyes, you told her about seeing fangs and Midge together, the messages you’d seen on his phone and how stupid you were not to see it before. By now the tears were flowing down your face, She was surprised by what you told her saying there has to be another explanation. 

 

You went into the cafeteria with her, after she’d calmed you down a little. As you got to the doors fangs was stood, looking like he was waiting. Stopping, Toni grabbed you before you could turn and run away. “just walk past if you don’t want to talk to him but don’t run away! If what you say is right it’s him in the wrong not you!” she said. 

 

You sighed walking forward, knowing she was right. Fangs turn seeing you, he had a happy smile but worried look in his eyes. “hey y/n, you left class fast I wanted to talk, I’ve hardly seen you all day” he said. He looked at you again this time the smile dropping from his lips “y/n what’s wrong have you been crying” he asked. 

 

You stopped to face him letting your jealousy turn to anger, “like you care if I’m upset or not and as for not seeing each other, well that’s not my fault and shouldn’t you be off somewhere practicing with your little girlfriend” you shout.   
Just like bad timing or an awful coincident, Midge came around the corner. She looked at fangs smiling “there you are! I was waiting for you at our spot” she said. Fangs answered without taking his eyes from you “I’ll catch up with you in a minute Midge” he said encouraging her to leave. She looked between the two of you sensing the tension “okay if you need me you know where I’ll be” she said walking away taking one last look at you both. 

 

You looked at fangs, raising your eyebrows “go! Catch up with her! Go to your special spot” you say hurt walking away. Leaving fangs confused and questioning Toni what was wrong. You plan was to go to your locker get your things and go home to cry in bed. 

 

After getting your bag, you were almost to the door leading to the car park. When fangs grabbed your arm, you tried to pull out of his grip telling him to leave you alone you just wanted to go home. “no! I’m not letting you go until we sort this out” he said pulling you into an empty classroom. 

 

“Toni said your jealous about all the time I’ve been spending Midge! That you think I’m cheating on you, why didn’t you talk to me about it?” he asked. You looked at the floor knowing he was right, you should have spoken to him instead of shouting and running off. 

 

Fangs knew he wasn’t getting an answer so stepped closer. “y/n, baby! I never have and never will cheat on you. You don’t have to be jealous, I love you! I always have.” he said holding your hands in his. You looked up at him, with your teeth clench trying not to cry again, you couldn’t speak knowing your voice your would be broken and horse. 

 

Fangs sighed again,“ y/n you have to understand I don’t want her, she’s nothing compared to you. You beautiful, strong smart. Heck, midge is that thick she can’t take two steps and stand on a mark on the floor” he joked making you laugh a little. 

 

The moment in your face from the laugh, let a tear fall down your cheek. Fangs let go of one of your hands, using his thumb to wipe it away. “y/n I mean it I love you. I never meant to upset you and I’ll tell Kevin and Midge I can’t help her no more, you’re more important to me” he said. 

 

You smiled at him feeling both happy and stupid for buying into lies and rumors “I love you too Fangs” you say leaning forward to kiss him. When the kiss was over Fangs took out his phone sending texts to Kevin, sp, and Toni. Telling them he was going home for the rest of the day. You looked at him confused but he only smiled “I have some making up to do, so I’m thinking ice-cream, cuddles and binge watch that new show you like” he said leading you out the room to the car park for your date night, thinking how could you ever doubt the perfect man.


End file.
